Nightfire, The First Femme in Vorns
by fangirl01music
Summary: I get transported to the Transformers Prime Universe, and took the name Nightfire. With Decepticons chasing after me, trying got make me their Queen, me finding love, and just getting used to being a Cybertronian, this is gonna be a long while.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my bed, reading my battered book of Transformers Exodus, smiling as I read Orion Pax become Optimus Prime, this was my favorite part of the book, he`s so humble, but Bumblebee won the favorite competition by a mile, not that Optimus wasn`t good persay, but Bumblebee was just so freaking adorable, the TV show or movies. I always feel tears sting my eyes when he gets hurt.

When I got to the part when Alpha Trion was talking about Bee, I smiled, and a bright light appeared around me, knocking me out.

Bumblebee was out on patrol on he saw a light appear a few steps away. He walked over to it, and gasped. There was a femme with purple armour, and orange lips, feet, and fingers. She appeared to be in recharge, with a peaceful look on her face. Bumblebee was not able to speak, all femmes-except for Arcee and Arachnid-were thought to be dead, wiped out by the war.

He got on the comm-link to Ratchet**: Ratchet, you won't** **believe what i just found:**

**:What did you find?:**

**:A femme:** Bee answered.

A few moments passed, and Ratchet got back on, sounding excited. **:Bring her to base now Bumblebee!:**

Bee did as he was told, and picked her up. She immediately curled into his chest, and gave a low hum. He looked at her, and walked to base.

**(Ha! Thought I would end it there did you? Nope!)**

As soon as he walked into base, Ratchet took her from him, and set her on the berth. He quickly scanned her, and gasped. "_**What?!"**_ Bee asked frantically.

Ratchet turned to him, "Her energon levels are through the roof, her brain capacity is too large, and it is filled to the brim with knowledge. She also carries data about Optimus, Megatron, Alpha Trion, and the Covenant before the war, and during the war on Cybertron. I even believe that she knows what it said in certain parts of the book! She is, in short a genius." Bee marveled at how much she knew.

Bumblebee turned his attention to the femme, looking at her. There, on her shoulder, was half of a Autobot and Decepticon symbol, looking like it was just lasered in half, and almost put together. Ratchet quickly yelled for everyone else in the base.

"What is it old friend?" Optimus asked as soon as everyone was in the wing. Ratchet stood in front of the berth, preventing them from seeing the sleeping femme.

"Bumblebee found a femme on the mountain, and brought her here. She is perfectly healthy, and has knowledge that only the Covenant, Megatron, Optimus, Primus, and Alpha Trion has." he said stepping aside so they could see her

They all gasped when they saw her, and that seemed to be enough to wake her. She opened her eyes, sat up and stretched, saying "Hey Sissy, how long did I sl-" She stopped mid word when she saw them. "Uh, you're not my sister, and where is my book?" When no one answered her, she asked again, "I said where is my book? I was just at the part when Alpha Trion was describing Bee, hurry up for the love of Primus!"


	2. I get kidnapped by Decepticons

Nightfire`s POV

Optimus cleared his throat, and said, "I am Optimus Prime and I-" he got interrupted by my squealing.

"Oh my Primus, I knew you guys were real! Wait, is this the Prime universe, or the movie universe?'' I said, not caring if I had just gotten out of the berth and was walking around all the bots.

"Ok, I don't see any Jazz, Lennox, Ironhide, or Sunstreaker, so I guess I`m in Prime, hey wait where are Jack, Miko, and the little hacker Raf?" I asked grinning.

"They're at school…" `Bee answered.

I grinned, again, man, I could not stop grinning right now! "Awesome, we can warm up to each other, you can get to know me, and I could get to know you!"

They all looked down at me nervously, and I realized that I was still short. "Primus dang it, you aft-hole, why am I still short?!" I yelled, stamping my foot on the floor.

Ratchet stared and asked, "Did you just insult Primus, and cuss in Cybertronian, when all those cuss words were lost to the ages?"

I rolled my optics, as if saying duh! "Yeah, I did, I've been doing it for a while and nothing has happened to be, either that or the human god. And my sister was a non-believer, ha! This will prove her wrong!" I smiled

"Are you always this talkative?" Ratchet asked me.

"Why, yes, yes I am. Once my sister timed me to see how long I could talk. She told me I could talk about whatever I wanted, and I talked for twelve minutes straight, no stopping. I once even ranted for seven whole minutes." I stopped talking, and looked at them. they all had their mouths hanging open. "You might wanna close those, you`ll catch flies."I said slyly.

Oh, would you look at the time, go get those awesome humans!" I cheered, throwing my servos in the air.

"Go on, go! I wanna talk to them, and I promise, I`m not out of my processor!" I said, reading their faces.

"OK, we`ll go…..but first, tell us your name." Arcee deadpanned.

"Oh, okay…" I thought about it, I was a Cybertronian, my original name, Emma, wouldn`t do. I like the night, and I`m fascinated by fire, so "Nightfire." I decided.

"Nice name" Bee beeped.

"Thanks," I said smiling. He was really sweet! My cooling fans kicked in, preventing me from overheating, meaning it was preventing me from blushing.

I checked my internal clock, 2:45. "You better go, schools out."

Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee nodded their heads, transformed, and speed away. This left me with only Optimus and Ratchet. There was silence, not the comfortable kind, the really awkward kind."Well, this is awkward.."I trailed off, swinging my my hands back and forth, and hitting them together when they reached my front.

Optimus walked out, and Ratchet went over to his computer. I walked into the centra, gaping at the sheer size of it all. Then I started to jump up and down in excitement, when I realized I was standing on the Autobot symbol.

I looked online on (You see what I did there?), and there was no Transformers archive. I really am in the Transformers Prime universe! I started to jump up and down and and mutter, "Thank you Primus, thank you Primus, thank you, thank you!"

(3rd POV)

Raf, Bumblebee, Miko, Bulkhead, Jack, and Arcee drove in just as Nightfire was jumping up and down, and muttering her mutterings. "Uh, Arcee, who`s that?"

"Her, oh, she`s Nightfire, a new femme. Bee found her on the mountain when he was on patrol. She`s a genius. She knew our names even when she woke up, though she`s bit talkative, seem to have no common sense."

"Oh.." Was all Jack could say when he saw how small Nightfire really is. She`s probably a couple heads shorter than Arcee, and when she saw him, she squealed, and ran up to them, yelling "You`re back, and you`ve brought the humans!" She hugged Bee once he transformed, and picked Raf up in her hand, then said, "Hi, I`m Nightfire! Don`t worry, I don`t like those slaggers Decepticons…..they really suck!"

Jack nodded, "They really do!"

Nightfire grinned down at him, "I know! And I`ve come up with a nickname for Starscream! The high heeled butterfly of scrap!"

Bee came up laughing, "Nice name!"

"Hey Ratchet with a Hatchet, come here and say hi! And don't you dare say busy, cause if you do, I will drag you by you backpack thing over here, and don`t think I won`t!"

Ratchet came grumbling, and said gruffly, "Hi"

She gave him a sweet smile, "There, was that so hard? I`m gonna go up on the mountain to see if there's a good view, maybe even visit Cliffjumper." She added that last part in a whisper, her optics sad.

Meanwhile, on the Nemesis

"Lord Megatron, we have discovered a unknown Energon signature, it is on a mountain, it might be a Autobot."

Megatron nodded, and sent four flying drones to the mountain, but it was gone when they got there. The only thing that was left was a dark spot on the rock. One of the drones put a servo to the side of his face. "Lord Megatron, the Cybertronian is gone."

He could hear Megatron snarl in the comm-link. "Well, find it!"

The drone nodded and told the other two to look. They didn't find anything, until they reached a part of the mountain where there was a pile of rocks. There, they found a unknown Cybertronian femme. She was looking at the rocks sadly. "It wasn't your time to go. Everyone will miss you, especially Arcee."

The drones quickly informed Megatron of this femme. "Bring her to me!" he snarled.

The drone in charge nodded to his companions, and together they crouched low. The femme heard them and turned around. One of her optics were red, the other blue. "Who's there?" When they didn't get up, she scoffed." Oh come on, I know that you're there, I mean, this is the number one horror film jump scare thing. Just come out already!"

Together they attacked. She tried to fight back, but they quickly made her go in to forced recharge. They called for a groundbridge, and they carried her on to the Nemesis.


	3. I get creeped out by Megatron

When the drones dropped the unconscious femme in front of Megatron, his eyes widened. "Leave." he ordered the drones. They complied, and Megatron called for Soundwave. "Soundwave, who is this femme? Is she in our data banks?"

Soundwave didn't move for a moment, then shook his head. Megatron smiled, "Why don't we wake her up from her recharge to question her?" Soundwave nodded, and shocked her awake.

She groaned and put a hand on her helm. When Megatron saw her optics, his own widened. She took one look around the warship, and started straining. Then she took a deep breath to think, and said to herself, "Ok, we know this place. This is the place where Soundwave usually works, and where Megatron usually is." Then she took a look at Megatron, and stood up, turned around, and started to walk away.

"Drones, stop her!" Megatron ordered. They did what they were told, and she turned around.

"Those fraggers."She muttered, then she cleared her throat. "Alright Megatron, let me go. I have no information on where the Autobot base is, and I'm a neutral, for now." She added that last part in her head.

Megatron chuckled and smiled. "Oh, I don't think so. You see, I don't care if you are a neutral, you are a femme, and I plan to make you a Decepticon."

She shook her head firmly. "No, I don't think so. You see, even though I'm a neutral, I do not support your cause. I do in fact, like the Autobots." She blushed, thinking of Bumblebee.

Megatron, who would not give up that easily, for she was the most beautiful femme he had ever seen. "Now, Soundwave, take her to the med-bay, and let Knockout talk to her."

She looked horrified, and yelled, "No, anybot except for Knockout! He's so vain, and only cares about his appearance! Please, I'll take Starscream! Wait, no, he's worse, I'll take Soundwave!"

Megatron smiled, and said, "Alright, Soundwave, take her where ever you want." Soundwave nodded, and led the femme from the room. 'I wonder if she would change her mind….I wouldn't mind having her on my team. She is, after all, a gorgeous femme. Maybe, I'll make her my Sparkmate….' Megatron thought as he turned to view the sky.

On the Autobot base

Bumblebee was looking for Nightfire when he walked in to the med-bay. "Hey Ratchet, where's Nightfire?"

"I heard her talking about going up on the mountain, maybe she's up there." Ratchet answered.

Bee nodded, and walked to the top of the mountain, but did not see Nightfire. He was starting to get worried, but kept walking, calling out her name. He didn't find anything, and he walked the whole mountain. Now he was really worried, and got on the public comme-link. "Guys, Nightfire has disappeared and I'm really worried. Can you help me find her?"

"Of course Bumblebee." Optimus said. "All Autobots scatter around Jasper, she couldn't have gotten far without a alt mode."

As he looked out, he saw the team driving away. Bee jumped down, transformered, and drove off, thinking 'Where are you Nightfire?'


	4. SRY! I forgot!

**Hey, this is fangirl01music, and I keep on forgetting to say that I do not own Transformers, so here it is, (Clears throat) ****I do not own Transformers in any way shape or form! **** but I do own Nightfire thank you**


End file.
